Northhym (Islanders)
The people who refer to themselves as Islanders or Northhym inhabit the Northern provinces of Pherdania. They also live along the northern coastlines of the cold forest in the Eastern continent. History suggests the Cameron were simply the largest tribe of the Northhym people. Islanders are distinguishable by their naturally pale skin, adaptation to extreme climate and thrashy, rough version of the Ellysian language. Etymology The Northhym earned their name from humans. The word Northhym (Pronounced: North-Him) comes from the ancient Ellyssian word Northinhyme meaning "Island people". This led to their nickname islanders, despite not all Northhym being from the Islands in Northern Pherdania. They also exist outside of Pherdania, just not as a formal country (with the exception of the formation of Cameron as a nation in the first days of the Third Age of man). History Early History The Northhym settled the northern snow lands and have lived there for as long as humans have lived. They where seperated from other nations and peoples based on their own merits. They developed accross this wide land with the same basic lifestyles, languages and cultures. These people shared a commonality and where generally brutish in comparrison to other races. The Elves who enslaved them here claimed they where too unruly and left them alone. The First Age of Zorban Durring the First Age of Zorban, the tribes and clans refused to form cities and follow Zorban law. As such they where banned from venturing anywhere but the frozen north. They generally lived in clans and tribes. Clans Clans formed during this age. Clans where simply large families in the east and central regions who began a nomadic lifestyle. Most notable clans where Cly, Cameron, Mckinna, and Arrtirius. Tribes Tribes where generally the people who grouped together to form little villages. This only began later on as they learned to create agriculture instead of just hunting and gathering. Though these villages would often go to war against each other and one would be destroyed, the Zorban still did not see to the control of these villages. The Zorban would tell other humans that they where to follow their laws and that the Northhym where to be feared. Jai'Zon would go forth and unite them against the Zorbans in the final days of the Age. The Cameron's The Cameron's initially formed during the final years of the Age of Zorbans. Though they where just a large clan, headed by a cheiftan, they began to organize. They lived primarily in the Eastern side of the Frozen north. They formed their own form of living and challenged Berre the Conquerer. The where also mastercraft jewlers and artists, appreciated all forms of art. They did fight valliantly against the invasions by the Nysthanians by fighting with Berre. Other tribes and clans fought as well but the cameron's where the first clan or tribe to have a tartan and a symbol. Galadrian influence The Northhym did not agree to joining Galadria formally but many tribes and Clans did take up arms with them as mercenaries. Pherdanian influence The Northhym of the new country Pherdania did formally join them but remained independant as people. The only clan to join was the Arrtirius and the largest tribe was the Trynhawk (of which the As Born Hero was named). The Trynhawk represent some of the noble houses while the clan of Arrtirius did not. The last name Arrtirius is the most common last name in the Pherdanian Northhym. The immortal Rydon Trynhawk is the most commonly known person in the North but does not share in the fame of Jai'Zon. They where allies in the final battles of man. He dissapears during the events of the Dragonking but reapears in the Second Age of Man living with the Northhym in the town of Bera. The Second Age of Man The Second Age of Man saw a lot of combat for the Northhym people. In Pherdania, the Trynhawk fought off the Elvish warriors who constantly fought over territory in the region. Pherdania would send supplies but no armies to aid in the fight. This was also the period of thousands of years of which the ice walls formed and the largest trade formed in the North. Forever Ice and Steelwood was utilized by humans. Forever ice was mined and sent as sculptures bringing in novelty money for the Northhym. Humans learned to harvest and manufacture Steelwood goods finally so Steelwood (a quick grow tree) was harvested in the north and sent to Sadicar for manufacturing and shipping. The northern city of Icerock grew into a large metropolitan area and became center of trade in the North. Many other races ventured into the cold to inhabit this city. The independance movement Prior the council of unity during the early stages of the great war, the Northhym of Pherdania and nearby united to form a peaceful seperation to create their own government. This was largely due to their afluent economy and large numbers. Pherdania politely refused stating that they where integral to Pherdania's massive economy. While some riots insued in the city of Icerock, no other action was taken to further the seperation, however when the hero Cameron came to find Rydon, it became clear to the traditionalists that they needed their own nation. The Third Age of Man The dawn of the Third Age of Man founded the first empire of the Northhym people. They named the country Cameron after the largest clan. It took lands that where claimed by Galadria and some of the smaller nations nearby. Even the Nysthanians living in the forests gave land to the Cameron's. Their first government elected their first lady who was the daughter of the As born Hero, Esmyrelda of Trynhawk. Many Northhym people from accross the lands flocked to this newly formed country, which forbaid citizenship to anyone other than those of the Northhym. Government and Politics Regions There are no formal countries of the Northhym other than the formed country of Cameron in the Northeast, however there are several regions named by the people in the Frozen North. First is the Islands in northern Pherdania, of which the people earned the name Islanders. This land was always known as the kingdom of Trynhawk (The Trynhawk was a type of predatory bird that was tamed by the locals to hunt small game). In the center was the Everforest and the Iceberg islands. This land was later inhabited by the elves. In the East was always known as the land of Cameron, though it did not become a formal country until the Third Age of Man. Being part of Pherdania The inhabitants of Pherdania's Frozen North region includes Trynhawk and Skryl. Pherdania offiicially recorded the North as: Province of many islands of the Northhym or The Islands. The largest city and the later named capital was the city of Icerock. Law and criminal justice Unlike the laws of the Temple of Jai or the Pherdanians, The Northhym people have their own code without formal laws. They do not agree to any laws written by any race but follow their internal codes (set forth by the cheiftans or local leaders/elders) to the letter. They do however acknowledge to follow the laws of any nations they visit and believe that the punishment should be taken if they are guilty, as per the local laws. Demography Education Most people of Northhym are educated in natural sciences, reading and writing. They are taught in classgroups by skill, not age. They also have a strong use of the arts as well as other knowledge. They also acknowledge the use of magic but prefer not to practice it, instead using their own bodies to accomplish tasks. Religon Unlike the other humans, The Northhym have an old religon and a new one. Those who live in Pherdania follow either the Old Gods or the Temple of Jai while the other areas inhabited follow various faiths. When The country of Cameron formed, it follows the Old Gods religous aspect. The Imperius Dumerius and other faiths have a small place among the people. The Old Gods This "religon" follows the inspiration of three gods: Havok (Death), Mcki (Life) and Chartu (Nature). Those who follow may have other gods for little things (plants, trees, farming, walking, etc) but none are formally recognized outside of the three. They are referred to as the Old Gods for being the parents of other gods and goddesses. They are all male but in later centuries, Chartu is depicted in some works as a female. Health Most Northhym know of good health and how to survive the harsh environments. Because of this they are naturally stronger than many other types of humans and are generally mentally healthy as well into their old age. Culture